


This Is A Stick-Up

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, break in, inspired by tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Benny is closing up when a robber comes in at gunpoint, something about him just doesn't inspire fear. Maybe it's because he's too cute?





	This Is A Stick-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago on my old tumblr and am now moving more of my writing here to AO3 if this sounds familiar you've probably read it on my old Mrsgabrieltrickster blog I am now Sheinthatfandom
> 
> not beta read

As Benny finished cleaning the kitchen he waved off the bus-boy who offered to help him close up.

“No need, head on home now. I won’t be having your girl calling me that I’m keeping you out at all hours.”

He shares a laugh with his employee and watches to make sure the boy gets in his car and drives off safely as the rain picks up. The neighborhood isn’t the greatest but Benny knew it could be a lot worse. Though for the price he paid to own his own diner he couldn’t help but be glad for it. He worked hard to make decent money for himself and the business but he cared about the food that he served and his customers appreciated it. The chairs were already placed on top of the tables so he decided to give the place a quick mop through knowing his staff had swept before leaving.

He dragged the sud filled bucket into the main room and started mopping as the door jingled signifying another customer.

“Sorry, we’re closed.” his head down he continued mopping waiting for the sound of the door to jingle as the customer left but it didn’t.

He looked up and frowned seeing a young man in his early twenties soaking wet and pointing a gun at him. He leaned on the mop and stared at the gunman. The boy was blinking back the water still dripping down from his dirty blonde hair and the hand holding the gun was shaking.

“What you think you’re doing cher?” Benny asked as he set his hands on the top of the mop handle before resting his chin over them.

“P-p-please sir, hands up.” The young man stammered still pointing his gun at Benny.

He wondered if the boys teeth was chattering due to being cold or from his nervousness. The clothes he was wearing was thin and showed off his slender frame. One of his shoes was missing its laces and it didn’t look like he had any socks on.

“I-I said put your hands up!” the boy got louder but Benny just gave him a fond smile.

“What do you think you’re doing kid?” He asked still resting on the mop.

“Not a kid, I’m twenty. N-n-now gimme all the mo-money in the register. A-and no funny business.”

“You need to get on home bud, this ain’t the kind of life you want for yourself.”

“I’m a r-r-real bad m-m-man, honest.” The robber said continuing to shake, his teeth chattering.

Probably a mixture of nerves and being cold then. Benny looked to the gun and how it was aimed, the kid would be shooting the light fixture behind him if he did pull the trigger. He eyed the gun again and gave the boy an amused smile before he headed to the counter. The boy followed still aiming too far to the right for Benny to worry if he hadn’t already noticed the other part. He grabbed a bowl and poured the still warm gumbo he was going to take home into it and passed it to the boy.

“Eat.”

The boy stared at him confused but he just tapped on the register and started counting out the money from the day. The boy watched him wearily but ate the food without speaking. He placed all the money into a bank bag and zipped it up before turning to the tip jar. The other employees had already taken their share so the only thing left was Benny’s. There wasn’t much in there so he reached into his wallet and pulled out some more. The would be robber was watching him with wide eyes seeing how much money Benny was putting together.

“Don’t get too excited.” Benny grabbed the bag with the register money and walked to the back ignoring the boy as he locked it in the safe. “That money is for the bank, I give it to you then I have no choice but to call the police, my insurance company and you’ll find yourself in a whole heap of trouble you couldn’t hope to get out of. Add in we got a camera in here and that pretty face of yours isn’t covered I doubt you’d be hard to find.”

The boy looked around and froze seeing the black orbs in the corners of the room. “Don’t worry yourself.” Benny grabbed the tip money and the little extra and passed it over to him. “It’s not much just $74.74. The center down the road will let you use the shower and dryers for a small fee and will even let you rent a cot. There’s just enough there for two nights but I’d be careful ‘cause there’s actual robbers and pickpockets to stay there and will take what you have.” he reached over and tapped the gun. “And, they aren’t afraid of a gun that still has it’s safety on.”

“Oh…. uh”

Benny shook his head and chuckled, “save it cher. Tell me, do you have a place to stay tonight? At least out of the rain?”

The boys bright blue eyes were shining with unshed tears as he slowly shook his head no. Benny actually had to hold himself back just so he wouldn’t wrap him in his arms and give him a hug.

“Alright then, follow me.” The robber grabbed the now empty bowl and put it in the sink as they made their way through the kitchen and to the stairs leading up in the back. “I have an apartment upstairs and a pullout couch. It’s not much but it’s free, dry and warm.” He turns and sees the boy following him, the shock clear on his face. “What’s your name kid?”

“Samandriel.”

“I’m Benny.” He pulled out his key and opened the door. “Say Dri, how do you feel about washing dishes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on my new blog so you don't miss any of wit and writing. Sheinthatfandom on tumblr


End file.
